


Forever Bound

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rebel Castiel, Rebel Michael, Set in Heaven, Young Angels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Michael and Lucifer take a liking in a young angel, Castiel, and he’s with them every step of the way: through the best and the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I’m shocked with how well it turned out, DAMN. I hope you’re going to love this little idea as much as I do!

Harmony and order were present in every aspect of Heaven.

Everyone did as they were told, there was no disobedience, and nothing could be a spontaneous act. All the things had been planned from the moment God had decided he had wanted something more than black void as his company, and it had been working out perfectly.

At the beginning of all things, angels were only soldiers, fighting in order to bring peace and quiet to the Universe. They were ruthless, but never without a reason. They struck like lightning at the enemies or those that dared to oppose them, but they would never hurt someone who didn’t deserve to be smitten.

But those times were long over; it was time to hide the battle fury and the weapons and start creating, instead of destroying. There was no need to fight anymore.

Creating the Earth took a lot of time and effort. Every set of hands was appreciated and needed as God and his angels were crashing the continents together, spreading them apart, making the earth bulk and form mountains, or drilling holes in the continent in order to fill them with water, creating rivers and lakes. 

Their grace was soaking through every planet and every Earth’s part, protecting them from getting destroyed, and making their beauty even more astounding.

The planet and the whole universe was a masterpiece to say at least. Every single aspect of it was absolutely perfect.

Before God created humans, at least. But most of the angels learned to accept that earthly creatures would never be flawless, it wouldn’t be possible. They weren’t created from grace and light, like angels, but they were a mix of the darkness and the light, that’s why they weren’t ideal and made mistakes.

And angels had to watch over them, just to make sure they would be able to survive.

When the angels weren’t busy, they would spend time together, simply existing around each other. They used to keep close to those that they were created with: archangels to archangels, seraphs to seraphs, young angels to young angels.

That’s why It was difficult to understand at first how much Michael and Lucifer were drawn not to their closest brother, Gabriel, but to Castiel, one of the younger angels that God formed not so long ago.

But Castiel was different than the rest.

He would observe the Earth often, still admiring all the God’s creations, even humans. None of the angels did that when they weren’t assigned for that task.

Angels weren’t supposed to have feelings. They could express emotions and they should fear and respect their creator, but nothing else.

Castiel broke that rule, too.

His love for everyone around him seemed to shine like a beacon, drawing every angel closer to him, like a moth to light. Castiel wasn’t a mindless soldier and both Lucifer and Michael admired it in him. He was never following orders blindly, demanding reasoning behind them first.

He was also ambitious and quite a bit arrogant, exactly like the archangels.

In battles, he had never hesitated to shield his brothers and sisters with his own grace, even though it could have destroyed him. His courage was tremendous, and he was one of the best fighters in God’s army, except for some of those who were higher in ranks than him.

Both the archangels had taken him under their wings, wanting to help him explore the immense power and potential he had within himself. They became a team, working together on every task each of them was assigned and growing closer, the feelings between them beyond comprehension for other angels.

There was something more between those three than just companionship, but no one dared to point that out. No one wanted to make the archangels wary or furious, it wouldn’t be a good idea.

It wasn’t difficult for Michael and Lucifer to manipulate Castiel slightly to their own will, showing and presenting him what they deemed necessary, and hiding everything that wouldn’t be favorable for them.

There was no telling between one and the other, because they were always together, to the point that their graces started linking, molding into one, and prohibiting them from being far away from each other.

Their wings were constantly curled together, feathers brushing against each other. Lucifer’s cold and matte silver, Michael’s shining grey and Castiel’s shimmering cobalt were the most beautiful colors in Heaven, incomparable to any others.

And there came that moment when Lucifer rebelled, but the Heaven found out he wasn’t alone in his doings. Michael and Castiel followed his footsteps, too caught up with him than they knew was appropriate, declaring war against the rest of Heaven, including God.

Most of the angels came to their side, admitting that humans weren’t worthy of their attention, but God wasn’t easy to defeat. Their forces were weakening constantly, the numbers shrinking, and they knew they didn’t have much time left before they would be casted from Heaven for eternal damnation.

Joining their forms, their mutual parts of grace burning bright and acting as a link, they went to the battle together yet again, knowing it was their last chance.They didn’t believe they would win, but they would never admit they were wrong, and they decided to at least go out in the fight.

They struck like hurricane and all the other elements, making Heaven and Earth quiver with their force, their glory blinding everyone around them.

But even together, they weren’t strong enough, and God captured them all with the help of Gabriel, forever depriving them of their powers and tossing them all in the darkest, unexplored depths, where no one would hear their screams. 

They weren’t screaming to beg for mercy, though, or plead for freedom, no. Their pride didn’t allow them to do that, and they would never bow down to God. Not anymore, he didn’t deserve their respect.

They were sneering at God, because they knew that they would get away eventually. 

Nothing would keep them from getting their grace back if their power was in being together.


End file.
